Lost little souls
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: After fleeing from Smaug, Thorin and his people have no where to go. Gandalf suggests that they go to the Shire. Everyone must cope with the heart break of their journey. The hope of a new beginning and the strength to carry on. But the green hills of the shire holds some terrible sorrows and secrets that even those who live there are not aware of. Will have Slash.
1. Radioactive Imagine Dragons

Lost little souls

Chapter 1 Radioactive

Imagine Dragons

Things to remind people of BEFORE you read this fic.

1) It is an AU. An extreme AU.

2) In this fic, the races age the same. However, when they get to a certain age they might age slower. This is for the sake of what will happen MUCH later.

3) All of my chapter titles are song titles. It is to give the reader a feeling for the chapter before they read it and as a little coming attraction for the next chapter.

4) Words in _italic_ are thoughts.

One last thing before you start…Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkin's because if I did, things would have turned out differently. I also don't own the music.

ENJOY!

The rain fell heavily, soaking the ground beneath the refugees' feet making it little more than mud. But still they trekked on. _What choice did they really have?_ Thought Thorin. This people needed a place to stay. Many were sick, especially children. Many had died during their journey including Dis, leaving her two young sons in his care.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kili and Fili trudging behind him. Neither said a word or complained but the looks on their faces were unmistakable. _How can I protect my people, if I can not even save my family_? He thought.

"Don't worry, laddie. Everything will work out." Balin said coming up next to him. "There should be a village in a mile or so." Thorin was extremely grateful to Balin and his vast knowledge of the world. "However, it might be best if only a few go ahead." While the old dwarf didn't want to tell his king what to do, he could tell that Thorin needed some advice.

"Agreed" Grunted Thorin. Turning to his people, he informed them that they were to stop while he and a few others would journey ahead to see if the village would give them shelter. A rock formed in the pit of this stomach as he heard a little, wet cough coming from an area near Dori. A cough. That's how it always started. Before death came.

Accompanied only by Balin, Thorin traveled to the village gate. _Please,_ _Mahal, give us shelter_. He prayed before he banged on the wooden gate that surrounded the village. A wooden latch opened, reveling a pair of eyes. "What do you want?" The annoyed voice asked.

"We seek shelter for a few days. Among us we have skilled workers who are willing to work just for entrance into your village." A pregnant pause followed. Thorin hated lowering himself to begging but what choice did he have. Before the king could open his mouth, the man on the other side spoke up in a harsh voice that could cut diamonds. "We do need the likes of you here! Leave before I call the guards." Slamming the eye panel shut.

This had been the reaction his people had received many times before. However, his people need protection even for one night! "Please!" He begged as he banged the wooden gate with his fist. "We have children with us." His cries fell on deaf ears.

"Lad." Thorin looked over his shoulder to see his old friend. "You did your best. Let's go back. Tomorrow will be better." The reassuring smile only confirmed Thorin's feeling of defeat.

His hand still on the gate, he began to slide down to his knees. There he sat for a while. His head leaning against the barrier to civilization. The heavy rain and mud soaking his furs, making him look more pitiful than ever. He didn't even want to think about the picture that he would present to his people when he returned. But how could he return. Once again, he had failed. This people would once again be forced to spend a night in the forest where they were at the whim of the elements and of potential enemies. What hope could he give his people? They had no destination, no goal to reach. At this moment it was purely survival and nothing else.

Behind him, Thorin could hear the sloshing of muddy foot step. "Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain. It has been a while." The voice that carried those words was warmer than the forges that once burned in Erebor.

Turning his head, he laid eyes on the gray wanderer. "Gandalf."

"It seems that this village is a bit inhospitable. Perhaps it would be wise to find a location to settle down." Gandalf suggested.

Thorin couldn't help but bark at such a suggestion. Of course finding a place would be nice, but where? The mountains were no place for this people at the moment. Too many of them were weak or sick. Going there would be suicide, even if that is where dwarves are meant to live. "And where, Oh Great Wizard, would you have us go?"

Balin would see the edges of wizards mouth twitch as a smile formed. "I know of a place. It is less than a day from Bree. The winters are much milder than in the mountain. The people are kind and respect hard work. I could tell you more, if you would like?"

Before Thorin had a chance to speak, another pair of footsteps could be heard. A much smaller and lighter set. "Uncle." The king did not need to turn around to know it was his heir, Fili. "Ori is sick again."

Only rain could be heard after the lad spoke. Not a soul moved, the weight and implications were clear. If something didn't happen soon, Ori would be joining his mother on the other side.

"Now, this will just not do!" Gandalf said as he walked to the gate. "The lad needs shelter." With his staff, the wizard banged on the wooden blockade.

"How does he do it?" Murmured Thorin as he and Balin sat at a table in cheap local inn. His people had been given shelter, along with food and medicine for a few days. In exchange, the dwarves would use their skills to improve the crumpling buildings around them.

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Most do not wish to anger a wizard. Even if he is with dwarves." Laughed Dwalin before he took a seat next to his older brother.

While Thorin knew it was charity that gave them entrance into the town, but he was not about to forsake it. At least his people had a place to stay for a few days. Especially the sick ones. His eyes roamed the room that they were in. Crudely made wooden furniture decorated the dreary room, even the fireplace, despite the fact that a roaring fire was blazing, gave little character to the room. But the king knew, at the moment, the fire was vital. Near it he could spy a bundle of knitted blankets with a tuff of red hair sticking out from inside and a silver haired dwarf softly singing a lullaby while stroking the bundle.

The scene was heart breaking. How many times had Dori sat near this baby brother hoping that he would heal? Would this be the last time? If it was, he knew three lives would be snuffed out. Losing the youngest could quiet literally kill Dori and Nori. Nori…that thief left the group in favor of Bree, thinking it would be a better place to blend in and "work". At least he would send money when they reached a town. In the back of his mind, Thorin always wondered how Nori knew where they were.

"I fear the little one will not survive much long unless we find a place we can truly stay." sighed Dwalin. "I spoke with Oin; he would recommend for the lad to rest in a warm home and eat good food. However, I do not know of a place that would give us that." While it was no secret that Dwalin had issues with Nori, he respected Dori and all that he tried to do for his brothers. Especially the little one. The little one, so soft, small and frail caused a soft spot to form in his other wise hardened heart. Perhaps it was his sweet smile…

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance." Smiled the wizard taking a seat at the table. Thorin eyed the old one cautiously, what was he up to? What was the catch? But for now, he bit his tongue.

"As I said before, there is a place near Bree called the Shire. There it is full of rolling green hills, fresh and clean streams, orchards and gardens. A forest lays not too far which is perfect for hunting, if you so choice."

"What of its people? It be them we had the most trouble with." Dwalin grumbled unable to hide his hate from those who shunned them.

A twinkle arose in the gray one's eyes. "Now we are getting to my favorite part. The shire is inhabited by beings called "Hobbits". They-"

"Aren't they some kind of rabbit?" Laughed Dwalin.

"Hush. Let Mister Gandalf speak." Reprimanded Balin. "Please continue"

"Well, that is a good point. Hobbits are a bit like rabbits. They are smaller than dwarves and do live underground in homes that are like burrows. Now that I think about it, they do have many children…But if I must be honest, hobbits are more like a cross between elves and dwarves." Gandalf knew that he was on ice in late winter when he likened the hobbits to elves by the look on Thorin's face. "Let me explain. Like the elves, they hold manners in a certain regard and they tend to be quiet. However, they are more like dwarves. They are extremely hard working, love good food and drink and especially music. At their parties, you can hear the music from all over the shire. And of course, they are very dedicated to their families and friends. If that wasn't enough, they have wonderful pipe tobacco and even better pipe weed!"

The trio of dwarves was silent for a moment. Although the hobbits were foreign to the dwarves, the truth was, they didn't have much choice. Gazing into their companions' eyes, it was agreed upon. They would go to the shire.

To be continued….

The song for the next chapter is "Float on" by Modest Mouse.


	2. Float on by Modest Mouse

Lost little Souls

Chapter 2

"Float on" by Modest Mouse

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul. Later, I will but a word or two in but for the most part follow this.

Spring had to be little Frodo's favorite time of year. The weather was just starting to warm up, which meant swimming in the river, and fireflies buzzing about at night. Everything started to come alive again. The trees began to bud bringing the promise of sweet fruit in the fall and the fragrant scent of flowers flittered in the air.

Speaking of flowers, it was also a time when he would see his best friend much more. Sam would work in the garden with his father to bring all of Bag End in full bloom making it the envy of the entire shire.

Sighing sadly, Frodo looked around his new home. While he loved his Uncle Bilbo, Bag End still didn't feel like home just yet. Maybe it had to do with all of the looks that he would get in Hobbiton, the "Poor little Frodo. He now lives with Mad Baggins all by himself." It had been two years since he came to live in one of the biggest smial in Hobbiton and Frodo remembered to count his blessings. Before he lived with Bilbo, the young hobbit lived in Buckland with Merry and his family. While at one time, that would have been a match made in heaven, unfortunately that was no longer the case. Since his parents' deaths, the dark haired hobbit became a bit withdrawn and unable to keep with his wild Brandybuck cousins. Oddly, it was here in Bag End where he felt more comfortable, even if it was not "home" yet.

Both Frodo and Bilbo had an interesting love of books and learning. The pair would read for hours on end, while other hobbits preferred to socialize with each other. It was an odd thing to bond over, but it was theirs. Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but think of all the things he would learn. Bilbo had traveled to far off places and promised that one day, he would take Frodo with him. It was because of this that Frodo was learning Sindarin.

An even bigger smile danced across his face as he spotted Master Gamgee and his youngest son coming up the road. Meeting Sam had been the best part about coming to live in Bag End. The blond hobbit was quiet like Frodo and sincere in every action. However, it bothered Frodo whenever his friend would put himself down or "mind his place" as Sam called it. It was something that grown ups always said, "Some people needed to mind their place". It really didn't make a lot of sense to him, but from what he was able to figure out, it meant that Sam and he shouldn't be friends. If that was true, Frodo definitely didn't what to understand it.

Grabbing a book from the shelf, the young hobbit ran out through the back to sit under the tree in the yard. If he was where Sam was sure to pass, then they could talk.

The conversation between the Gaffer and Sam passed his ears. "Now Samwise, today while I am turning over the soil, I want you-Oh good morning, Mister Baggins."

"Good morning, Master Gamgee. How are you this morning?" Inquired Frodo.

"I can't complain, Mister Baggins. It looks to be a mild day; so much of the soil will be done today."

"That is wonderful." Frodo paused turning the book in his hands. "I'd hate to be a bother, but would I be able to borrow Sam this afternoon? You see, my Uncle and I are going into town and I was hoping Sam could join us, if that is alright by you of course."

Hamfast turned to look at his youngest son. Since Bell died, Sam had been much quieter than usual. He became extremely withdraw, in fact; the only time when Sam seemed to smile now a days was when he was with Frodo. While he knew it would be good for his son to accompany his friend, part of him worried about what could happen in the future, if this became a habit. It may be alright for them to be friends now but later on, it could prove to be heart breaking. Many in shire did not approve when someone stepped above their station. Frodo being a gentle hobbit, where as Sam was just the son of a gardener. Their friendship could never last and the very last thing Hamfast wants is for his sweet son's heart broken.

Master Gamgee could see Bilbo watching the scene with hope dancing in his eyes. The Master of Bag End was emphatic that the two lads be friends, even insisting on teaching Sam when he wasn't needed in the garden. The older hobbit remembered the day the Master of Bag End nearly got down on his knees, begging to Hamfast to permit Sam and Frodo to be friends. Bilbo explained how sad and lonely the little lad was, but after meeting Sam, he seemed to have more life in him. Bilbo could have cared less about social class. Just another reason many thought he was cracked.

A fast nod was all the answer they need. Giving the gardener a bright smile that would put the sun to shame, he grabbed a hand of each of the children and ran through the gate.

"So are we really going to live with the rabbit children, Uncle?" Ask Kili looking up at his uncle.

Thorin's head jerked over to his younger nephew. "Who told you that?" Of course they were going to the Shire as Gandalf had suggested but rabbit children? "It was Dwalin, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" smiled Kili.

Fili ran up to his brother and uncle. "Are they all going to be our age?"

Thorin sighed. _I'm going to kill Dwalin one of these days_. "They are not rabbit children. They are hobbits. They are a small, quiet people that live in the ground."

"Like rabbits!" Screamed with joy Kili as he pictured who cute they hobbits would be. "I bet they all have long ears!"

Hanging his head with a sigh, Thorin continued on listening to the laughter and eager joy of his nephews.

A few paces back, Dori looked at the laughing children. It saddened him to know Ori wasn't one of them. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, he cradled it closer. Nothing was going to stop Ori from getting better. One day, he would be like Fili and Kili, running and laughing. But for now all he could do was wait and pray. Something good had to happen soon, even if he made it so.

"Deep in though again, Dori. Careful or your mind will turn to mush!" Laughed Bofur, walking beside his friend.

"I can not help it." Dori whispered as Ori snuggled closer to his oldest brother warmth.

"Well, from what I heard, the Shire would be a good place for Ori to heal. It's supposed to very peaceful and mild weather. And of course lots to drink." Leaning his head close to Ori, he whispered, "Ya get better and I'll let ya have some ale. But don't tell Dori."

A light chuckle came from the silver haired dwarf. Bofur always knew how to make things better. Originally, Bofur had been Nori's friend. But when he left, Nori asked Bofur to keep an eye on them. Soon, Bofur's cheerful personality won Dori over and of course it didn't hurt that he made Ori all kind of toys.

"Here, let me carry the lad for a while. You've been doing it for that past few days." The toymaker extended his arms to take the sleeping child from his brother. A look of hesitation appeared on Dori's face before he finally gave into his smiling friend and deposed the sleeping child into the other's arms.

"Thank you, Mister Bofur." Dori was thankful for Bofur as a friend.

"Bofur, Dori. Not Mister Bofur." He winked.

A set of brown gazed up at Bofur. "Hi, Bofur. Why are you carrying me?" squeaked the dwarfling.

Bofur quickly looked around in an obviously comical way before bringing his mouth close to the redhead's ear to whisper but still loud enough for Dori to hear. "I have always wanted an adorable little brother, but I got stuck with Bombur. So I made a deal with Dori that I could keep ya."

"No you didn't!" little Ori shrieked.

Keeping up the act, Bofur stuck out his lower lip and pretended to sob. "Ya, ya, ya, don't want to be my little brother? Not even on the weekend?"

Ori wrapped his tiny arms around his older friend. "I'm sorry, Bofur. I can be your little brother on the weekends, if it is ok with Dori."

The eldest Ri brother chuckled. "You can be his little brother only on the weekends. The rest of the time, you are mine."

Nodding his small head, Ori agreed to the agreement. "Bofur."

"Yeah kid?"

"I really like the kind of toys you make. They are really neat. You must really like to make toys for children." Observed little Ori.

"Well, I also make toys for adults too. Those are special toys." A mischievous glint came into the dark haired dwarf's eyes.

Ori's brown eyes lit up with wonder. "Really! Grown ups like toys too! So that means when I grow up, I can still play with your toys."

"And this is where I take my baby brother back." Dori's nimble arms grabbed Ori, clutching him to this chest.

"But Dori, I want to hear about the special toys!" He winded.

"When you're older!"

"But-"

"When you're older!" the silver haired dwarf shrieked before sending a death glare to his friend that would have killed Smaug himself.

"Oh, come on Dori. I was joking around…sort of."

Before long, the little dwarf was sleeping against his brother's chest, content to listen to the sound of his beating heart. Seeing the kid sleeping, Bofur lowered his voice. "I couldn't help meself." Explained the toymaker. "The kid is so dam cute an innocent."

"That is why you should not have said such things." His mind was clearly some where else as he spoke, never once looking up from his sleeping brother.

"Dori. Ya know that if there is anything you need, I'm here right? I mean, not just cause Nori asked me to look after ya, but I think of ya, I mean both of ya, as my friends." It meant a great deal to the toymaker that his gentle friend understood this.

A kind smile graced his lips. "I know." Once again they walked in silence until Dori excused himself to see Oin.

A frustrated sigh escaped Bofur's lips. _That went well_. He though.

"*So. Do you want to look after him at night as well as during the day?*" Only one dwarf only spoke Khuzdul.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bifur?" Not for the first time in his life, did Bofur wish he had more facial hair to cover the rising blushing.

"*I see the way you look at him, cousin. The same look our king has when he talks about Erebor.*"

"Oh! So ya mean anger and frustration?" he teased.

"*Longing, my dear cousin, longing*"

Perhaps Bifur was right. Maybe Bofur did look at did look at Dori with longing. How could he not? Dori was one of the kindest dwarves in all of Middle Earth. The older dwarf cared for both his brothers without asking for a single thing in return. Even though Nori was out of sight, Bofur knew that he was not out of Dori's mind. The silver haired one loved his brothers with all his earthen soul and would do anything for them. May be that was what drew Bofur to the other, the limitless dedication.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder to see the two lads following, walking hand in hand. The hobbit had to stifle a giggle that was bubbling up inside when he saw the sight. They looked so perfect together. Even though the pair of children could not have looked more different. Sam's sandy hair completely contrasted to Frodo's ebony locks. While his nephew's alabaster skin opposed the gardener's son's golden tones. But it was not the physical differences that truly set the two friends apart, it was their dress. Sam wore cloths that had obviously been worn by his two older brothers making the clothes look even more worn and dirty even though they were clean. Frodo, on the other hand, looked neatly pressed, clothes that spoke of his status in their society.

_A status in society was nothing more than something for true fools to worry about._ Thought the older hobbit.

Unlike many of the residents in the shire, Bilbo was a true believer in equality. Take people as you find them. He would say. Just because one person was of a certain status or race did not make them any better or worse than another. While Hamfast might believe himself to be below the "gentle hobbits", but there were many who Bilbo felt weren't worthy enough to breath the same air as the skilled gardener, Lobelia for one.

"Look, Sam! It's Merry and Pippin!" Frodo pointed to a crowed of people near the post office. "Let's go." Still holding hands with Sam, the pair ran up to see Frodo's wild cousins.

"Hello, Mister Merry, Mister Pippin." Smiled Sam. While Sam knew he was not in the same class as the three, the four were very good friend.

"You as well, Sam. I can't wait for the weather to be warmer, and then I can go swimming. And I will take you with me." Grinned Merry, knowing fully well the other hobbit was afraid of the water.

"A very kind offer, bbbbbut I do believe that I have to help my Gaffer that day." Sam couldn't help but stutter out his reply. It wasn't a complete lie, Sam reasoned with himself.

It was then that Frodo spoke up in an attempt to save his gentle friend. "Pippin, it is good to see that you are feeling better."

Pip could only smile and nod his head. While the pair had their attention on Pippin, they missed the cloud of sadness that drifted through Merry's green eyes. _My sunny Pip. What will I do about you?_

Bilbo had decided that he had given the lads enough space and decided to join in on the conversation. "Hello, lads. What is going on here?"

"Bilbo!" Pip jumped up in to the older hobbit's arms and all but demanded a hug. Bilbo had to laugh, Pip everything a Took should be. Mischievous, foolish and adorable.

"I heard from some of the grown up what's going on. A pair of Dwarves came into town and they wanted to speak with the mayor. But I'm not sure why they are at the post office or in Hobbiton." Merry commented.

Thinking for a moment, Bilbo realized the problem. While Hobbiton was the center of the shire, it was not where the mayor resides and if one is looking for the office of an important person, you might look for a building that many people would go to. That would be the post office. "Lads, I want you to wait here. I am going to see what this is about."

As soon as Bilbo was out of sight, Pip leaned over to his blond cousin to whisper. "Let's follow."

The song for the next chapter is "The Pit" by Silversun Pickups .


	3. The Pit by Silversun Pickups

Lost little souls

Chapter 3

The Pit

Silversun Pick ups

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Were the only words that escaped Bilbo's mouth as he moved to the center of the commotion. It seemed that almost no one in Hobbiton had seen a dwarf before and were all extremely curious to get a good look. This however, made it a challenge to get to them.

Finally, able to push his way through the voluminous crowd, he locked eyes on them. A pair of dwarves. The older of the two had a snowy beard that seemed to flow off his face in an avalanche of white hair. The younger one stood tall and with a great sense of purpose. Onyx hair cascaded down his head, with only a few braids in his rugged hair. His beard, unlike his company's, was short and trim.

Bilbo approached the taller of the two with a warm smile "Pardon me. But is there something-"

"How did a cloud get on your face?" Shouted Pippin at the white haired dwarf.

Dreading what he would see, Bilbo slowly turned to find that the all four of the young hobbits had followed him into the center and now Pippin was causing a scene. The crowd began to murmur to themselves. "Fool of a Took" could be heard. "Now he will get what is coming to him." "What a noisy child!" "I don't even now why he is let out sometime."

The white haired dwarf just smiled affectionately at the little hobbit. "Well, lad that is what happens when you get old. Your hair turns white all over. Believe it or not I had dark hair in my youth."

"Really! Will I get white hair too?" Pip had seen white hair before but not on someone's face. He had heard that all dwarves had beards but he always thought they would be dark.

The old dwarf laughed. Seeing such concern over hair was not common and the innocence was refreshing. "You might. Or you could get gray hair. But you have to wait a long time for that."

"Can I feel your hair?" Pip pointed to the beard, eager to feel it, his fingers already starting to twitch.

Multiple slaps were heard as his friends smacked their heads with their hands. "Pippin, you should know better then to ask a complete stranger if you can feel their hair." Frodo said as he tried to lead his younger cousin away.

Ever the voice of wisdom, the old dwarf spoke. "Your friend is right. It would not be appropriate if we were complete strangers." Pippin's face fell at the other's words. Perhaps he was a fool. But then the dwarf extended his wrinkled right hand toward the young hobbit. "My name is Balin, son of -."

Understanding what was happening, the sunny smile returned instantly to his face as Pippin took Balin's hand. "I'm Peregrin Took. But everyone calls me Pippin. Now can I feel your beard?"

Balin knelt down to give the little hobbit a better reach and without any hesitation, Pippin thrust his hands at the facial hair. "Ha, ha. It's soft like a cloud too!" The laughter become contagious as Balin and the other young hobbits burst into a fit of laughter. The crowd, along with Bilbo and the other dwarf could not believe what they were seeing. All staring with wide eyes.

A nervous chuckle was all Bilbo's throat could manage as he turned back to the large dwarf. "Hee hee. Leave it to Pippin to lighten the mood a bit. Oh! My manners. My name is Bilbo Baggins." As he extended his hand.

"Baggins?" The dark haired dwarf remembered hearing that name somewhere before. _Wait! Didn't Gandalf say something about Baggins?_ **If you find yourself is trouble, might I suggest that you locate a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. He is odd for a hobbit and many refer to him as "mad" or "cracked". However, he will be a very powerful ally should you seek one**.

"Thorin Oakensheild, at your service." Thorin chose his next words carefully, remembering that Gandalf said if the hobbits knew he was a king, they might feel awkward and not know how to respond. "I am a blacksmith and the leader of a group of refugees."

"Refugees?" By this point Merry, Frodo and Sam had come forward to examine Balin's beard. Content that the boys were safe and together, Bilbo wanted to continue his conversation.

"Sadly, a number of years ago a dragon came to our home and drove us out. Our people scattered and a large group followed me." He was not sure how much information will be needed to insure the hobbit's assistance. He didn't want to bring up the next tragic event that caused them to lose any resemblance of a home. "We have children in our group and we are looking for a place to settle for the time being."

Bilbo thought for a moment. He wanted to help them but where could they stay. With as many people as Thorin let on, it would be difficult to house them in the local inns, even if they used every inn in the entire Shire.

The young hobbits couldn't help over hearing the conversation. Where could the dwarves stay? And if there were children, would they be their new friends? Surely, having some dwarf friends would make things a little more exciting around the normally boring shire.

Sam opened his mouth and quickly closed it. It was not his place to speak. He had been told time and time again, not only by his father but others that if the gentle hobbits were talking, it was not his place to say anything. That's just how it is. Silently, the mild hobbit hoped no one saw his actions. However luck was not one his side since Frodo had seen his action. "Sam, do you know somewhere?"

All eyes turned to the gardener's son. Sam, being a hobbit who was not used to such attention, began to fidget, pulling at his already worn shirt in a despite attempt to calm him ever growing anxiety. _Ninnyhammer! Mister Frodo saw you!_

"Sam." Bilbo knelt down to the lad. "If you have any ideas, we would like to hear them." He hoped that Sam would be able to put aside his "proper manners" and help the travelers.

Suddenly, Sam felt his small hands being grasped into equally tiny hands. He knew who's hands they were without even looking. The silky softness was one that he knew well. "Please, Sam." Frodo's sweet voice drifted into his ears forcing him to look into the other's unpretentious eyes. An encouraging smile appeared on Frodo's face.

Their gaze held for a moment before Sam took a giant breath to speak. "There are a bunch of abandoned smials just outside of Hobbiton, the direction of Bree. They might need some fixing, if you don't mind me saying so." A few months ago, Merry had made this discovery and since then the four had taken to playing there to hide from the grown ups. Sam only hopped that Merry and his friends wouldn't be too made at him.

The young Master of Bag End leaned in close to Sam's ear. "Thank you." It was sincere and full of warmth, letting his friend know that he truly believed Sam had done the right thing. As much as Sam hated being in the spotlight, getting reassurance and praise from Mister Frodo was enough to make his blush head to toe. Even Balin would see the tips of his pointed ears had turned a crimson shade.

"It's not perfect, but I think it could work?" Bilbo thought out loud. "What do you think, Master Thorin?"

"I agree." Anything was better than nothing. Hell, it could have been a shack in the forest and he would have taken it. He and his people had learned to adapt to survive their unfortunate situation.

"Perfect! Let's go back to Bag End and I will write a letter to the mayor." Bilbo was all too happy to help those in need of assistance and it seemed the dwarves could use a friend or two. Besides they seemed very friendly, or at least Balin did. Anyone who could handle a Took's antics was not a bad person. Besides, he mentioned that there were children. Which naturally meant more friends for his four favorite young hobbits. He just hoped that Merry and Pippin wouldn't get the dwarf children into too much trouble.

Balin who had been quiet up to this point, spoke words of wisdom. "Perhaps it would be best if we informed the other's of the decision." Thorin nodded in agreement. "Wonderful! I am sure they will be happy to hear. Come, Mister Baggins, you must meet the rest of group. There is a hand of children as well and I am sure they would like to make some new friends." Balin winked at the little ones.

Predictability, a squeal came from one of the hobbit children. New friends were always exciting and the shire could be down right boring at times. Merry and Pippin grabbed a hold of each other Balin's hands. "Please lead the way, Mister Balin." Merry grinned.

The walk through the shire had been a peaceful one. The halcyon spring day brought sunshine with just a light breeze that carried the scent of the newly planted flowers. Balin out in front with Merry and Pippin still holding the elderly dwarfs' hands, while Sam and Frodo stood a little ways back swinging their interlocking hands, talking about all the new kinds of flowers that would soon be planted at Bag End. Bilbo and Thorin covered the flank to insure their group was not disturbed, or at least that was Thorin's intention.

"Most hobbits have never seen a dwarf." Bilbo's voice cut through the kings' thoughts. "They are good people but a little timid of things they do not know. However, no one will harm you or your group." For the first time since they had started walking, Thorin's blue eyes meet Bilbo's. "I can tell you are worried. But I will not allow anything to happen."

Little Pippin's voice shook both out of their conversation. "Look!" Pippin pointed to the hill towards the end of the shire. There stood a dwarfling about Pippin's age. Dark hair flowing down from his head as he watched the group of hobbits and dwarves coming towards them. The little dwarf shouted something and then another one, who was a little taller and had golden hair, appeared. With out waiting for permission, Merry, followed Pippin, run up the hill towards the pair. Quickly followed by Frodo and Sam. Balin on the other hand, took his time climbing the hill.

For the first time since Bilbo had meet Thorin, he could see a small tranquil smile crawl across his face. "Those are my nephews, Fili and Kili. Fili has the golden hair while Kili has ebony."

"They look sweet." Commented Bilbo. _For some reason, they remind me of Merry and Pippin. _

"Those two are what truly gives me strength when I feel I have none. Raising those two is not an easy task, even with help from the group." Thorin had no idea why he was speaking so freely to nearly a complete stranger; perhaps it was what Balin would call an "aura" that Master Baggins had.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Master Thorin. About two years ago, my cousins died and I took Frodo in. It is strange to think that while they are the one's suffering, it is us they help." The hobbit started to feel some sort of kinship growing between him and the dwarf over their mutual loses and gains.

"Truer words were never spoken"

"I thought all dwarves had beards. Where are yours?" Pippin asked the dwarf brothers. Both of the Durin lads had smooth faces since neither one was old enough to grow a beard. Fili had been told in the next few months he would probably start to get some hair but would have to wait until he was older to get a full beard. While the brothers knew this, they couldn't help the chagrin they felt.

"PIP! You are being rude. I'm sorry for him. My name is Merry. This is my cousin, Pippin. Our other cousin, Frodo is on his way with our friend Sam." Smiled Merry. He had been thinking the same thing as Pippin but knew better than to say anything. Pippin's mouth usually got him into all sorts of trouble and it was usually Merry's job to get him out of it whenever he could. Merry was just glad that the two dwarves children didn't look didn't look too offended. A bit uneasy but not offended.

"That's ok. Kili does rude things too. My name is Fili and this is my little brother, Kili." Fili chuckled. Hearing Merry's heartfelt apology on his cousin's behalf, more than pleased Fili. It looked like he was not the only one to apologize for someone else.

"Where are your ears?" Inquired Kili. It was as if Kili needed to prove that he could be just as rude or foolish as the younger hobbit.

"Our ears? They are right here, see." Pippin pushed back his russet hair, reveling a set of small, pointed ears.

Both brothers looked a bit confused as they stared at the appendage. "We thought they would be much longer." Fili sounded a bit disappointed at the find. Maybe their ears would get longer when they got older. Sort of like growing a beard. Maybe it was just the grown ups that had the long rabbit ears.

Now it was Merry and Pippin's turn to be confused. "Why would they be longer?" Not one in the Shire had long ears. Long noses, maybe but not long ears.

"Well, Mister Dwalin said that hobbits were like rabbits, so we thought you would have long ears like rabbits. Do your ears get longer when you get older? Fili and I will grow beards when we get older."

"FILI! KILI! How many times do I have to tell you hobbits are not rabbits?" Bellowed Thorin. It was then that the four realized they were not alone, the others had caught up.

Shocked by the noise the large dwarf made, the four hobbit children hide behind Bilbo.

"We are sorry, Uncle." They spoke in unison.

Not detoured, Kili ran over to Pippin and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want you to meet the rest of my friends. But you can't really meet Ori. He's still sick. But once he gets better, he can play with us." Following his younger brother's lead, Fili grabbed Merry and ran towards the large group of dwarfs, with Frodo and Sam in tow.

Thorin shook his head causing his midnight locks to shake. "What am I to do with them?" He muttered. If they were to stay in the shire, they had to be on their best behavior or they might be forced to find a new home. Thorin silently prayed to Mahal that they had not just offended their hobbit connection.

The sound of laughter brought Thorin out of his inner turmoil. "Master Baggins?"

"I'm sorry, Master Thorin. But I can't help it. Children and their naiveté is adorable." Bilbo beamed up at his dwarf host. His eye sparkling as he spoke. "Though I'm not too sure why they picked rabbits."

A slight heat rose on Thorin's cheeks as Bilbo smiled. It had been ages since he saw anyone smile like that towards him. It was nice.

Just then the sound of a wet, hard cough caught their ears.

To be continued...

Yep. Things are about to get dark. How dark? Well, the next chapter title is called "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park. Please note that these were the happy chapters.


	4. Castle of Glass by Linkin Park

Look, children! The Easter Bunny came early and she brought us angst!

This is the longest chapter of any of the fics I have written so far. I thought it would be chapter 3 from From Wrong to Right, which was 122K. But this chapter is 124K!

Before starting...

First-  
I regret nothing!

Second-  
Thanks for all the bookmarks, subscriptions, kudos and of course, comments. Comments are num num num

Side note-Thanks to iiiii for pointing out that forgot to mark it as yaoi. A lot of my work is on Archive of our own and they have this neat little system for warning and stuff so when I go back , I sometimes forget.

Lost little souls

Chapter 4

Castle of glass

Bilbo's eyes dilated as his heart raced. That sound. It was the hellish sound from his nightmares! Quickly, the hobbit scanned the field to locate his nephew. Frodo was standing with Sam and the others, who had been joined by another dwarf child with red hair and an adult who was obviously his father. The noise wasn't coming from Frodo.

The ghastly coughing refused to stop. This was bad. With urgency, he located person it was emitting from. Bilbo's eyes widened even further. A child! A small red haired child was sitting in the lap of a silver haired dwarf, who was patting the little one's back in a desperate attempt to ease the cough. The Master of Bag End was not longer in control of his limbs as he walked over to the pair. As he approached the silver haired dwarf looked up in confusion as to what this creature could want from them, his arms subconsciously tightening around his precious cargo.

"He is sick." The dwarf nodded and was about to apologize but before he could utter a word, Bilbo beat him to it. "Being out here is not good for him. Come with me. He may stay with us until he is well." With out waiting for a response from the dwarf, Bilbo began to leave, expecting him to follow.

Willing to do anything in sure his baby brother's survival, Dori stood up and followed the creature whose name he did not even know. Closely followed by Bofur and Thorin.

Dori had never been inside a hobbit hole before now. It was unlike the mountain where he was born. It was full of flowers, books and delicate knick-nakes; in short, it was the type of home the dwarf would have loved to have.

Still following his host, Dori carried the now sleeping child with him to a large bedroom. Sunlight filtered in through the clear glass as Bilbo turned down the sheets and motioned for him to put Ori in the bed. Looking down at his little one, he was unsure of his action to place him in the bed. It had been at least a week since Ori bathed and didn't want to insult his host by ruining the sheets and possibly destroying any chance of help they might receive.

Bilbo could sense the other's apprehension. "I must apologies for the state of the bed. I had intended to wash the bedding early tomorrow."

The quiet dwarf could see what the hobbit was trying to do and deep appreciated the gesture. Softly, he placed the teeny red head in the warm bed making sure to cover him up. Turning around, wanting to thank his host, he noticed he was alone.

A sigh slipped passed Bilbo's lips as he walked through the hallways. He had hoped never to hear that cough again. But it seemed fate had other plans.

All of a sudden, he could hear heavier foot steps following him. Looking behind, he saw the silver haired dwarf. Now that Bilbo thought about it, he did not even know the other's name.

Rapidly, the dwarf came to a stop and kneeled on the ground in front of the stunned hobbit. His silver hair shimmering in the light as his forehead touched the floor. "Thank you so much for you kindness and generously, Master Hobbit. If there is anything I can ever do to repay all that you have done, please do not hesitate to ask!"

Bilbo could have been knocked over with a feather. Never before had he seen someone bow and the thought of someone bowing before him, at him, was quiet unsettlingly. "Please, get up. There is no reason for this. If you feel that you must repay me then please tell me your name. I am afraid that I was rather rude before and did not introduce myself. My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Obeying as he was instructed, the other rose. "No, I must ask your forgiveness. My name is Dori and the little one is Ori, my baby brother. But please, there must be something I can do to repay your kindness. I can clean or cook. I am quiet skilled at knitting as well." There had to be something he could do. Anything. Without Master Baggins' help, Ori would have been forced to sleep outside in the cold early spring.

Dori felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Their eyes meet. "You can go keep your brother company. I will fetch a doctor to have a look at him. Perhaps he could be of help. Or is there one in your group that you would like me to find?"

_Is Mahal answering my prayers?_ "We do have a healer and he has given his advice. Perhaps, having another person look could help. Especially, since we do not know the local plants. Maybe your doctor knows something ours does not."

If Mahal was answering Dori's prayers, he had a strange way of showing it. Ori was much worse than he had been last time Oin saw him and the hobbit doctor confirmed everything Oin said. But with a terrible prognosis. Predominantly since Oin's recommendations could not have been followed. They finally found a safe place for them to stay, a hobbit that was kind enough to give them food and shelter without asking for anything in return and Ori was probably not going to make it. _Nori, I wish you were here._

A warm cup was pressed into his hands. Looking up, he saw Bilbo's warm brown eyes, gazing back at him. "Here take this. A cup of tea can help when nothing else can."

"Thank you."

Bilbo took a seat across the kitchen table as he watched the other slowly drink the hot liquid. "If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me."

"No, Mister Baggins, you have done more than anyone else could have imagined or asked for. But if you do not mind me asking, why are you doing this? We are strangers in the shire and dwarves. Why help us? Why help Ori?" It had been bothering Dori that their host had never given a reason and invited them into his home without so much as an introduction.

"The little hobbit lad, the one with the black hair, he is my nephew. While technology, my cousin, but he calls my uncle since I am older. But I digress. About two years ago, Frodo, that's his name, came to live with me. His parents had passed and there was no one to take him in. I must be honest; it was nice to have a little one around. Even though he was extremely quiet and very depressed at first, well who could blame the lad. Anyway, shortly after he came to live in Bag End, he became very sick. He had a high fever and a wet cough. Not to mention fatigue and aches. I had never been so worried in my entire life. I would stay by his bedside night and day, praying for him to heal. There were times when I was too afraid to close my eyes to sleep for fear he might pass as I slept." Bilbo wiped the growing tears from his eyes. "Someone was looking out for the little lad, for he is now a healthy one. But when I heard that cough, I instantly thought it was Frodo. I don't mind telling you that I sometimes hear that sound in my darkest nightmares. So when I saw that a little one was sick, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

Dori slightly stared at his host. He could not have imagined that was the reason behind his generosity. He had never heard of hobbits having troubles like others, perhaps they were not so different.

"Hi!" Bifur looked down to see a very small hobbit girl looking up at him. Her bright eyes sparkled in the sunlight as her hair twirled in the light breeze. "Hi!" She said again, smiling showing what little teeth she had. Given the amount of teeth, he had to assume that she was only about the human version of 1 and half, if that.

The child was standing not even 5 feet from him. She did not seem to care that he was a stranger or that he was not a hobbit. Part of him wanted to locate her parents to remind them that children shouldn't be walking around by themselves. Especially one so small. It was then that he remembered that since the shire had no real danger, people might just let their children out assuming that they would be safe. Perhaps, they would look after each other's children? Bifur knew he would never left any of his cousins, especially the little ones, out without him knowing where they where going.

But it was the child's actions, not the adult's that left him speechless. Bifur could only look down at her in wonderment. Most people, including children were scared of him. He was large and wild looking and could only speak in Khuzdul. The axe in his forehead did not help matters either. Many people, who did not know him, told others, especially children, to stay away from him. So why did this child not run?

"Hi!" She squeaked again waving her tiny hand at him. Bifur returned the smile to this jewel of a child.

"*Hello. My name is Bifur. What is your name?*" Bifur hardly knew why he bothered to speak. Chances were she did not know Khuzdul but if was nice to have someone who was not part of their group not be scared of him. Thinking, he realized that given her age, she might not know how to say her own name. But he had to call her something. Thinking hard, he came up with the perfect nick name for her. "*Sun jewel.*"

He felt a sense of responsibility to Sun Jewel. While hobbits might let their children run around without supervision, dwarves did not. He could not in good conscience leave her by herself. Taking a seat, he watched the little one spin around in circles. "*Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself.*" Quickly, he looked around to make sure there were no rocks. He couldn't count how many times Bofur bumped his head like that. _Come to think of it, that might be why he turned out the way he did._

Bifur couldn't help but chuckle. His younger cousins were wonderful growing. Despite everything, they were kind and playful even after their mother's death. He had taken the brothers in a raised them. Before that he had taken the lion's share of watching them when his aunt was not around. Now he could watch his cousin's children run around and he had many!

But right now he was only too happy to watch this little one. Here was a child that was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. All that she knew was there was someone who was willing to watch her.

Apparently she spun a little too much since she flopped down on the ground holding her head. Bifur could spend all day like this.

Just then he heard a group of children approach their location. He recognized Fili and Kili, but did not know who the other four children were with them. Bifur was glad he left his boar spear over with his younger cousin. While his sun jewel might not have noticed it or known what it was, the older children with the two princes would and it wouldn't do to frighten them off.

"Marigold! What are ya doing here? May will be worried!" One of them shouted at the child. So someone had been looking after her. She just got away. He had to laugh at that. So many people think looking after a little one is easy. But once they get mobile, they go where they want and if you take your eyes off of them for a minute they disappear.

"Hi!" Was the only response that the hobbit boy received.

It was then that the child recognized Bifur's presence. The lad made a motion to step back. Bifur was used to this kind of reaction but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

To the hobbit lad's chagrin, Kili walked right up to the wild looking dwarf. "Hi, Mister Bifur. Do you know where Mister Bofur is? We couldn't find him with everyone else."

Bifur stopped to think about this one. In the distance he could see Bombur and Bofur, wasn't with him. The only other person he could think of that Bofur would stalk-he meant follow- would be Dori. Looking around, he couldn't see the other. Perhaps the pair when somewhere together with Ori. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility.

"*I don't know. I don't see Dori, Ori or your uncle either.*"

"What? Hey, Bifur's right! Fili, where did Uncle go?" Fili looked around. It looked like their uncle had gone somewhere.

"Mister Frodo, Mister Bilbo is gone too!" Sam looked very worried as he held his baby sister tight to his chest looking around.

"Don't worry, Sam." Said Fili. "Mister Bifur is really nice. He and his cousin make all kinds of toys."

"That is good to hear, Mister Fili. But where did Mister Bilbo go?"

After setting Dori up in another room, which he would probably not use since it was away from his brother; Bilbo knew he had other things that needed his attention. First, he composed a letter to the mayor informing him of what Bilbo's plans were. In the letter, he left no doubt to where his desires laid regarding their stay. If money was required, he would see that it was acquired.

The second he sent the letter off to the post, he knew he had to get started on the smials. This however, posed a bit of a problem that required some brain storming.

Thorin, wanting nothing more than to help his people had, had arrived to discuses the matter. He was extremely pleased to see Bilbo had taken good care of Dori and Ori. He hoped that Bilbo would continue to do so in the inevitable event….Thorin refused to dwell on that thought for long.

"Tell me, Master hobbit. Why did you seek Master Dori out to assist him?" It was a thought that had bothered him and others as well. Perhaps he was not as generous or as kind as Gandalf had inferred.

"Does one always need a reason to help those in need? You ask me 'why', I as you 'why not'?" Bilbo knew he was showing a great deal of cheek but he could not help himself. It bothered him that someone thought he might have some sort of ulterior motives.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. He was being played with, he could tell. In another time and place, he might have yelled. In another time and place, no one (except for his close kin) would have thought speak to him in such a manner. But Thorin needed to remind himself that it was a time long ago and a place far away. "We have not been treated very kindly in the past by strangers. You can understand my concern."

"Oh! My apologies. I did not mean to make you think ill of me. That is sort of my usual response to people when they ask me why I do odd things." Rouge rose on Bilbo's checks. Normally, he didn't care what people thought but there was something about Thorin that made him desperately want him to think the best. "I have already told Master Dori this since he was also concerned. When Frodo first came to live with me, he had become gravely ill. Ori seems to have the same symptoms. I thought that having a place where the lad could rest and get well, would be good. I know that if I was in his position, I would have greatly appreciated the concern. Sometimes a kind word or sweet gesture can do more than all the money in the world."

Before the mountain fell, his people were concerned with wealth. The more money you had, the happier you were. Or so people had thought. The dragon came because of it. His people learned what true wealth was. But this hobbit knew this without the suffering. Or was he wrong. Something was in Bilbo's eyes. Some sort of sorrow that he could not place. Was it something he had said? No. Perhaps a demon from his past? Most likely. Something that he would take time to uncover? Defiantly.

"I bet you think me a fool." Bilbo's words caught him off guard. "Helping someone I do not know. Letting them into my home and asking for nothing in return. But this is who I am. If that makes me foolish and weak, so be it."

It was strange to see Bilbo go from meek to a strong resolve. This hobbit was obviously full of surprises. "I once heard it said, "Tenderness and kindness are not signs of weakness and despair, but manifestations of strength and resolution". Meeting you has helped me understand those words.

The covert king had to bit the inside of check in order not to laugh as the hobbit's entire face turned red. He would have to keep it in mind about how to acquire such blush from the hobbit again. It had been a long time since he sought to get such a reaction from anyone. But that would have to wait. "Back to the matter at hand. The smials that were mentioned. Do you think it would be able to house all of us, Master Baggins?"

"Bilbo."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin stared at the hobbit as if he was insane. Which from what he remembered, the hobbit just might be. Of course he knew his name! The little creature had introduced himself to Thorin not even half a day ago. "Yes. I am aware."

"Then call me that."

It finally began to dawn on Thorin what the hobbit was referring to. "You wish that I address you as Bilbo?" He received a nod in the affirmative. "Forgive me, but we just met. Don't you think it would be improper?"

"I broke Hamfast of that annoying habit, I can break you too!"

He couldn't help but smirk. There was a fire in Bilbo's belly, that much he was certain. It had turned into an atypical meeting, that was sure. "What if I choose to call you Master Bilbo or Mister Bilbo?" He hardly knew why he was bating this companion.

"That would be more expectable than Master Baggins. I get that enough and I would hate for someone who might be a friend to be so formal with me."

_Friend. Do I even have friends? I have kin who I would consider friends but I don't think I have anyone else. _

Bilbo's voice cut through his inner monologue to the matter at hand.

"From what I found, there are many abandoned smials and some of them can house more than one family. It should be plenty."

"A roof over their heads is all they need. If it is a little cramped, they will be able to deal with it." Thorin smiled in his mind. Everyone would be housed! Finally, his people could rest and lick their respective wounds.

"Excellent. Now about the repairs…"

"My people can see to the repairs. Make no mistakes about that."

"But I thought dwarves knew more about stone not dirt."

"What is the difference? Wait-"

"Did you just ask 'what the difference' is?" Bilbo didn't even try to hold back a smile.

"Forget I even said that!" It was his turn to blush.

"Oh. Don't worry. I won't." As embarrassed as he was, the mischievous smile looked very good on his host. It brought back memories of a time when the mountain and his people were safe. Back when his grandfather ruled. Back when Dis and Fegrin were alive. He missed his siblings.

Bilbo had to stop and think. Who could help them? They would need more than one or two hobbits to fix that many smials. Then a candle was light in his mind. "I do have an idea of who can help." Just as he said those words, he spotted the very hobbit he was thinking of walking outside. "Excuse me!" Bilbo shot up from his armchair and ran out the door nearly knocking over Balin in the process. "Sorry my good dwarf!"

"That was a bit odd." Balin commented. Looking at Thorin, he could see an odd mixture of contentment and puzzlement. "Things went well I take it."

"Ah, yes they did. We were talking about repairing the smials." Hearing much heavier foot steps both turned to see Dwalin had followed him. He was always glad to see both brothers. Balin for his wisdom and tact. Dwalin for his honestly and straight forwardness. At the moment, he needed both.

Dwalin looked around in amazement. Never before in his life had he seen so many useless things. Or as he would have put it if asked. "What's with all the crap?" As a warrior, if something was not practical or could be useful, it had no need to be in his home. "That reminds me Thorin. What the hell is a 'smial'?"

Thorin's mouth hung open for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know.

"That is what they call these homes, little brother." Balin thought that it would be obvious given all of the content clues, but Dwalin didn't like leaving anything to chance.

"I take it you have been conducting some sort of investigation then, Balin?" He knew Balin would do that. Learning as much about the people and the land as he could. The people probably trusted Balin more than any other dwarf at the moment after that display with Pippin. Not to say that it was not genuine but still, showing interest and compassion for the young is a good political move. That was what his father had said.

"I have. I wanted to learn more the people. What Gandalf said was true. They do seem to be descent people."

There was more to it. Thorin could feel it in his bones. "But…"

"Everyone has their secrets and demons and I believe our host might have quiet a few."

This caused Thorin to straighten in the chair. "Bilbo? He-"

"On a first name bases already, are we?" Winked Dwalin.

_I will deal with you later_. Thought Thorin. Balin, for his part, ignored his little brother. "Yes. I was trying to find out why so many thought he was odd. His kindness leads me thinking about his past."

"Why? So, what if he is kind? That is what we need at the moment!" Thorin could not just sit there and let his kin speak slander of his friend- what he meant was their chance at survival. He passed over to the window only to see the hobbit they had been discussing. He was talking to another hobbit. Obviously some sort of labor given his clothes and the amount of dirt on him.

"Laddie, I mean no offence to Master Baggins or to any of the hobbits. Believe me when I say that. I am very grateful to Master Baggins, which was why I wanted to know more about him."

"You could have just asked. He has already told why he has offered to help Master Dori. If there was something you wanted to know, all you would have to do is ask!"

The brothers shared a glance. Thorin, by nature, was very emotional and passionate. But this was different. Thorin was outright protecting Master Baggins. Or so it might seem. Perhaps it had something to do with their nephews. Balin had been listening in on their conversion as they traveled back to the group. It was clear that some sort of friendship was starting to form.

His brother's soft words did not seem to ease the fire that was burning inside Thorin. Dwalin decided it was his turn. "Thorin, if that hobbit were to walk right through that door right now and ask you about yourself what would you tell him?" Thorin ripped his eyes away from the window to glare at his shield brother. "Would you tell him the truth? That you are not just some black smith that our people decided to follow, but are our king? What about Fili and Kili? Would you tell him that those hobbit children were playing with really princes? One of which will one day inherit? Would you?"

Thorin knew his kin was right. Everyone had their secrets. "Laddie, I am not worried about what he might do or that he has other motives. 'It is just the pretties smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.' I am not worried about the hobbits; I am worried for the hobbits. Call it warrior's intuition."

Sighing, he had to agree with that. He had felt something similar earlier. He would find out in time. But until then there were things that had to be done. Things that had had prayed he would not have to do. With a heavy heart, he began to speak. "When Master Baggins comes back, I need to ask him where we might acquire some stone."

The room fell silent with the implication.

Seeing Hamfast the moment he did was like Elbreath sending him some sort of message. Bilbo practically took flight down the green hills to catch up to his gardener. If anyone could help, it would be Hamfast. "Hamfast! Hold up!"

The other hobbit had to stop. Part of him wanted to keep going though. If Master Bilbo was chasing him, it only meant no good. He like Master Bilbo as much as anyone could but with him, you were never quiet sure what you would get. Still he waited for the gentle hobbit to arrive. It was only proper. "Yes Master Bilbo, what can I do you for?"

It took Bilbo a moment to catch his breath since he was not used to that sort of physical activities. "Hamfast, I need your assistants."

Hamfast wouldn't say it, but whenever Master Bilbo asked for something it usually left a rock in the pit of his stomach. Not that he had ever asked for thing any out of the ordinary, but Bilbo being who he was…one never knew. "How can I help?"

The bright smile he received was almost enough to make him forget about that feeling. "I'm not sure if you heard about the dwarves that will be staying in the shire." Hamfast nodded, indicating he had heard. "Well, they will need somewhere to stay and I know that there are a bunch of abandon smials near Bree. I was hoping that you might be able to gather people to help fix them up for the dwarves."

It finally happened. Master Bilbo had asked him something that was very strange. Repair a bunch of smials for some strange dwarves to live in? How did they know they were really friendly? What if it was some kind of trick? Hamfast was not too keen on having outsiders in the shire. They didn't know their ways or they might try to take advantage of the smaller creatures. He had six children to think about, to protect. If he did this and one of them become injured in any sort of way, he would never forgive himself.

Bilbo could see the conflict in his gardener's eyes. It was to be expected. Most in the shire could greet the new residence with caution. "I am not asking for a decision right now. It will take a few days for everything to be set in motion. All I am asking right now is for you to think about it. Meet some of them. You might find you have more in common than you think."

He would not speak above his station. In his mind, he couldn't. What could he possibly have in common with a bunch of dwarves? They lived in stone and cared greatly about gold and jewels. Hobbits, most of them, thought that those trifles were pretty but nothing to get too worked up about. But he was able to reply honestly. "I will see, Master Bilbo."

Rumors started to fly that the dwarves were looking for some stone. None of the hobbits knew why. Perhaps it was a dwarf thing to be near stone. Fili knew the reason though. His eyes traveled over to his younger brother and their new friends. His friends wouldn't have a clue why it was needed, but Kili would. Kili hadn't heard the rumors and Fili was hoping to keep it that way. It would break Kili's heart even though Fili knew deep down Kili knew the truth. His younger brother had been so hopeful about Ori getting better and now…

"Fili! Come play with us!" Merry waved Fili back from his inner thoughts. Merry and Pippin had decided to drag the brothers on some much needed mischief making as they put it. Fili and Kili, like Merry and Pippin, loved to cause trouble. Nothing too serious just enough to be annoying and of course they would make sure no one got hurt. If someone got hurt, it was no longer fun. It would be mean.

Fili wanted nothing more than to see what they and their new hobbit friends could get up to. But there was a worrisome thought that was in the back of his mind. What if they cause too much trouble and get kicked out? This had been the reason Fili had originally insisted that they did not bother the hobbits. Even at his young age, Thorin had started to train Fili on his responsibility to his people. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason they were forced to leave their new home.

The young dwarf felt a light punch to his shoulder. Looking over he saw Merry beaming, a twinkle of trouble sparkled in his eyes. It was the kind of look he, himself used to get from time to time.

"Did Pip tell you what we are going to get up to?" Merry was extremely excited about having his new friends come along. Normally, they couldn't get Frodo and Sam to come along. Especially recently. Sam's dad had been watching all of his children like a hawk. He now insisted that if his children were to go anywhere that they stay with an adult. While some of grown ups could be fun, like Bilbo, others were not. They would insist that they sit quietly and behave. But that was just not Merry and defiantly not Pip's style.

"Is this everyone?" asked Pippin. He had remembered that they wanted to see if Fili and Kili's cousin wanted to come.

"Yep. It is just us. Gimli wanted to stay with the others. He's not much of a mischief maker. He likes being alone."

It was true. Gimli would go for walks in the forest by himself saying that he wanted to be by himself and that the others didn't get him. What was there to get? He was weird and liked to be alone.

"So where are we going?" Kili had been bouncing on his toes for the past few minutes. He was only too excited to do something fun and his new friends seemed to know what was fun around the shire.

"Do you know who Famer Maggot is?" a sly smile formed on Pippin's lips as he spoke.

The four of them were running for their lives now! They knew better then to be seen, but Pippin wanted just one more carrot. That one more carrot caused the dog to bark, which caused farmer Maggot to come to see what was happening, which caused everyone to be spotted, which caused them to now run for the their every loving lives!

Even though they were being chased by an angry farmer with a scythe, the four of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow. After all, there was no need to be quiet now since they had been spotted.

The sunlight felt warm on Fili's face as his heart drummed in his chest. This was what he was talking about! He thought as he laughed. No worries. Other than an angry farmer. No problems. Other than the fact that he did just steal someone's crops which he would use to feed his family. No troubles. Other than…

His feet began to slow down until they finally came to a halt. This wasn't right. He had to make this right. As future king, it was his responsibility to insure that his people were safe. His actions could undo all that his uncle had worked for. Fili couldn't allow that to happen.

His friends noticing that he had stopped also halted. "Fili, what are you doing! He is going to catch you." Screamed Merry. Was his new friend crazy? They didn't want Farmer Maggot to catch them. That was not how the whole thing worked.

Merry thought he heard Fili mutter something about "he needed to make things right." Kili, for his part, stood with Pippin dumbfounded for a moment. That was until he understood what his brother was doing. They were guests in the shire and it had been emphases that they were to be on their best behavior while there. If they were not, everyone could find themselves homeless again. While Kili was not going to become king like his brother, he was still taught the importance of putting his people first. Besides, if they had to leave, Ori wouldn't have a place to get better.

Large, hairy hobbit feet skidded to a stop as Farmer Maggot looked down at the set of dwarf children. "You are supposed to run." He snarled. Why weren't they running?

Fili extended his hands that had the carrots in them. He had wanted to give the carrots to Bomfur since he had the most children and was the best cook. But he knew that he had to give them back. "We are sorry that we took you crops." Fili's head hung low in a display of shame. "We hope that you do not take our misbehavior has a sign that all dwarves are rude. There has to be something that we can do to make up for our actions."

While dwarves were taller than hobbits, Farmer Maggot seemed to tower of the young pair. "It's not Friday."

Both Fili and Kili stared up at the old hobbit. What was he talking about? What did the day of the week have to do with anything? Always taking a chance, Kili spoke hesitantly. "No. Today is Wednesday."

"Very good. So it is not Friday."

Fili's golden hair swung back and forth as he shock his head in confusion. _Remember your manners_. "Excuse me, Farmer Maggot, but what does the day of the week have to do with what we did?"

Pointing his scythe at the trouble cousins, his old voice echoed in their ears. "Didn't those pests tell you? They cause trouble all week and on Fridays they come and help to make up for it. It is sort of an arrangement we have."

The Durin boys were dumbfounded. The trouble they thought they had been causing had been preset. All parties, expect for them, had known what was going to happen. Fili didn't know how to feel. Angry, at being tricked by his new friends. Glad, that he really wasn't stealing. Giddy, that his new friends thought enough to involve his brother and himself in what he was sure would be a weekly thing or proud, that even though it had been a game, he had put his people's needs before his own.

Glaring at the trouble cousins, he shook the dangerous farming tool. "You too should have known better. They are new here! If you were going to get them into something, you should have explained it."

To their credit they did look a bit embarrassed. They meant to stir up some trouble at the farm and afterwards explain the whole deal with Farmer Maggot. But they never thought that the brothers would stop and try to turn themselves in. "Sorry guys. Pippin and I thought it would be a lark to see your reaction."

Kili smiled at his friend. He knew that they meant no harm. They just wanted to play a little trick on all of them. "It's ok. We play tricks on people all the time." It was great to have people who thought that they were close enough to the pull pranks on.

The group turned to leave. It had been an exhausting afternoon and everyone was eager to get home and rest. However, they were stopped by sound of the old farmer's voice. "Oh, lads. I nearly forgot. I meant to find you uncle about this but if you could tell him, I'd like that." Fear formed in Fili's stomach as the hobbit continued. "Your uncle had been asking around for some stone. I know that I have some behind the barn, if he still needs it."

Anger and betrayal blazed in Kili's eyes as he glared at his brother. Fili knew if he did not get Kili away some, his little brother would cause a scene. "Thank you. I will tell my uncle." Quickly grabbing Kili's hand ha dragged him away as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" Pippin whispered to this cousin.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Fili didn't want his friends to see what was going to happen. He knew that Kili was furious, beyond furious and extremely upset. He could feel his little brother pull back against his grip, desperately trying to get him to stop. A sharp pain ran though his hand. Kili had bitten him.

Stopping, he let go of his little brother's hand to look at his own. The wound didn't even pierce the skin but it sure hurt like anything. But as much as his hand hurt, it was the pain the he saw in Kili's eyes that did the most damage.

"Why?" He screamed at his older brother. Fili had to look away. He couldn't face his brother. "Why didn't you tell me!" A tear socked voice asked.

From the corner of his eyes, Fili could see that Merry and Pippin had caught up with them but had decided to stay quiet. Fili gave them a look that said, he would explain everything later.

"Answer me!" Kili ran over to his brother and started to beat the other's chest with his small hands. Kili's mind and heart was in overdrive. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't' fair. It wasn't fair that Ori was sick. It wasn't fair that his uncle thought they needed stone. It wasn't fair that Fili had kept that from him and it wasn't fair the Ori was dying!

He had to do something to ease his brother's pain. But sadly, all he could do was wrap his arms around Kili and let his cry his little heart out.

The soft glow form the fireplace illuminated the forlorned features of Dori's face as he sat by Ori's bedside. Over the past few days Ori was getting worse. The coughing increased and his fever would spike for hours. Nothing seemed to help. Bilbo tried everything he could think of. Things that had worked for his nephew, but nothing worked. Dori heard the whispers that the wind would care to him. Stone. The others were looking for stone. They believed that it was only a matter of time before the little one would pass.

Dori put his head in his hands. This was not supposed to happen! After everything they went through. Losing their home, their mother. Ori was supposed to live. Was Mahal really that cruel to take that little bit of light from his life? Tears escaped, running down his face. Always be thankful. That was what their mother had said. Even in this darkness, he still had people who were willing to help him and stay by his side. Bofur had come calling everyday at least once. He would stay for hours just sitting with Dori. Other times when Ori was awake he would play his flute or tell him a funny story to keep his sprits up.

The dwarf could hear soft footsteps at the door. Having known each other for so long, Dori did not need to turn around to know who it was.

"I'll be leavin now. I'll try to be ere tomorrow, but no promises." The normally jovial voice spoke as he leaned against the door jam. Dori nodded in response. Too tired to speak. It was moments like this that he wished for Nori's presence.

Bofur could see that Ori was not well and despite his wish to be optimistic, didn't think the lad would be in this world much longer. There was only one thing for him to do. Find Nori.

While Nori might not travel with them, he always made sure that Bofur knew how to contact him should the need arise. At the moment, the wily dwarf was in Bree.

Carefully, Bofur pushed open the door to the local inn of Bree. The smoke and smell of cheep liquor choked his senses. Carefully, he made his way to the bar where the owner was serving drinks. "Excuse me my good sir, I am lookin for someone. Might ya be able to help?"

To the bartender's credit, he was polite and didn't just tell the toymaker to shove off as so many would have. "Perhaps I can master dwarf. Who might you be looking for?"

"I am looking for a dwarf by the name of Nori. He is a friend of mine." Bofur didn't see the need to go into a description. A look in the bartender's eyes told Bofur he knew that dwarf.

But that was not to say that he would acknowledge it. "I am terribly sorry master dwarf. I do not know anyone by that name."

Bofur had a feeling that would be the case. Nori was a very cautious person and if someone were to come looking for him, chances were it was not for a good reason. "I understand, my good man. Would it be alright if I left a message just in case he comes by?" Bofur fished out a note he had written before he left the shire.

A well worn hand reached out to take the note. "If I see him, I will be sure to give this to him."

It was a few hours before Nori returned to the inn looking tired from his day. But he really couldn't complain. The money he was getting hopefully helped his brothers a bit and for that he was grateful. When he arrived, the bartender flagged him over. "Master Nori, a dwarf came calling for you today. He didn't know if this was where you were staying. But per your order I did not tell him. He did how ever leave a note."

"Braid on both sides of his head. Tooth earring. Mustache and big floppy hat?"

"Aye sir."

"Give me the note." Nori grabbed the letter as it was handed to him. A smirk formed on his lips. He had made a wise decision when he had asked Bofur to keep an eye on his brothers and report back to him. But normally his messages would come by mail, not in person. This could only mean that they were very close. Perhaps he would visit his siblings. His eyes widened as he read the words on the paper. –Ori very ill. Shire. Bag End.- Was all it said.

The humming of insects signaled to Dori that night had indeed fallen on the shire. Not that he noticed much. It had been a little over a day since he had seen Bofur and while Bofur was usually a bit noisier than most, he terribly missed the company of his friend. For some reason, Bofur not being there hurt more than Dori could explain. Maybe it was because they had been through so much together or maybe it was because Bofur truly cared for his younger brothers. Either way, have Bofur sit vigil with him at Ori's deathbed brought some measure of comfort.

This was not to say that he did not appreciate everything their host had done for them. Bilbo was generous to a fault and would try to do whatever he could to help. However all Dori wanted was his friend.

In the hallway, Dori could hear the stomping of footsteps. His eyes enlarged. Over the course of his life he had become very good at identifying people by the sound of their footsteps. He could tell if it was Ori or another dwarf child. Dori was even able to tell the footsteps of the hobbits that frequented the hobbit hole. But these footsteps he had not heard in a long time.

Quietly and quickly, Dori stood up from his chair beside the bed and ran into the hallway. His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes found his younger brother standing in the hobbit's home. Tears started to form in Dori's eyes as he ran to embrace him, his heart palpitating.

Strong arms wrapped around Nori as he returned the crushing embraces with equal fervor. Neither brother wanting to let the other go for fear they would not have the strength to stand on their own. Nori could more feel than see his brother sobbing into his shoulder. Try as he may, Nori could not keep his own tears in. Seeing his older brother reduced to mess was enough to make him lose it as well. They stood there for a long while both not wanting to release the little bit of comfort they had in this trying time.

Through his embrace of this younger brother and passed his tears, Dori could see Bofur talking with Bilbo. Apparently trying to explain the situation. So that was where he went. Dori thought. His heart was glad that he didn't need to make that request of Bofur. He just knew what needed to be done.

A watery voice chocked out of Nori's throat. "I know this is a foolish question brother, but how is he?" He wanted to be strong for his older brother. He knew that Dori had sacrificed greatly for the little one. To lose him, would kill Dori and probably himself as well.

It took a moment for Dori to steady his voice. It wouldn't do to have them both be a wreak. Ori was still alive. He shouldn't bury him prematurely. "Not well. He is resting in the other room. I'm sure he would be glad to see you." If it had been any other time, Dori would have berated his younger brother for not seeing Ori sooner. The little one always asked about Nori. Wanting to know when he would come back or what he was doing. Things that Dori could not answer. But Nori was here now and that was all that mattered.

Nori had always been known for his stealth. That's what made him so good at his "job". He was able to steal a few moments unnoticed by the little one laying awake in bed. Ori was always on the small side. There had never been enough to eat no matter how many meals Dori skipped or how often others like Bofur, would give Ori their food. Seeing him in the large bed just made his obvious malnutrition worse. Nori berated himself for not coming sooner.

"Hey, kid."

Brown eyes widened and began to light up at the sound of his older brother's voice. "Nori!" Nori was glad he was able to hold his wince as he heard his baby brother's scratchy and weak voice. Ori didn't deserve this. No little one did. He flashed Ori one of his trademark smiles, the kind that always pissed Dori off but would amuse Ori to no end. As silent as a grave he walked over to Ori's bed and sat down next to Ori before pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"How you been, Ori?" Nori didn't want to let Ori go. Letting him go would mean he could see his face and he didn't know how long he could keep up the act.

"I'm a little sick. But I'm feeling much better." Nori could see the faint lines on Ori's face and he spoke. He couldn't be sure if it was a lie or not. For one so small, Ori tried to be so strong for his brothers. He would often tell them he was not hungry even when his stomach was growling louder than an animal. If he was telling the truth it could be a double edged sword. The body often rallied one more time before it just gave out. Sometimes the rally was enough to insure survival, other times it was the rise before the fall. Just like their mother.

"Nori."

"Yeah, kid?"

"You are holding a little too tight." Nori hadn't realized it but his grip on the frail child had increased causing him discomfort. The last thing Nori wanted was to hurt Ori.

"Nori. I missed you."

He had to bit his lip not to cry. He wouldn't and couldn't cry in front of Ori. It wouldn't be fair to the kid.

Ori could feel his older brother shake. He knew the he was crying. Ori hated to see his older brothers cry. It made him feel like he did something wrong. Maybe if he went away his brothers would stop crying. They wouldn't have anything to worry about.

His older brother must be psychic because the next words out of his mouth were, "Don't you dare go anywhere."

Dwalin's fingers itched as he stood outside of Bag End. He knew that the thief was back. He had been on watch when Nori crossed the boarder. As much as he loathed that low life, he knew the reason he was in town and it caused the warrior's heart to ache.

He didn't know why but he felt the need to go check in on the brothers. Just to make sure the little one was still there. Try as he might, his version of a gentle knock seemed to echo through the night. Master Baggins answered the door, not at all disturbed or put off by the noise or the late night call.

"Please, Master Dwalin, come in." It seemed that he knew why the dwarf was there. As he was lead to the sitting room, he could see that Bofur had not left either. The miner currently occupied an armchair by the fire as he sat close to Dori.

The normally well groomed dwarf looked like he had seen better days. Strands of hair were out of their usual intricate braids and style. His face normally washed and clean, was now red with streaks from tears he had been crying for the past few hours. Nori was no where to be seen.

Finally noticing to other dwarfs presence, he became enraged. "Why are you here?" He growled, trying to keep his voice low. "Nori hasn't done anything." In the back of his mind, Dori knew he was being irrational but damn if he wasn't overwhelmed. He knew he was losing one brother and he would be damned if he lost another!

If it had been any other time, Dwalin might have taken offence. But he didn't have the heart to do so. Dori was hurting. That mush was obvious and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. "I come in peace. I only wanted to know how the little one was." He put his hands up in a gesture of good will. He truly meant no harm to anyone in the home. Especially the brothers. He just wished he could do something.

It was at that moment that Nori deiced to appear from down the all, eyes down cast. All eyes were on him. Everyone held their breath. "He's still here if that is what you are wondering." He mumbled. He didn't even spare Dwalin a glance as he walked to the door muttering about needing some air.

The room once again fell silent. Dwalin knew it was not his place but still he felt that he should do something. "Master Dori, do you mind if I see the little one?"

He had to get air. He just had to. The hobbit hole had no air in it. But even the cool night air did little to relieve the feeling.

Panting, his legs seemed to walk him back to the woods by the river. Water. That would help him clear his head. He reached out shaking hands and dipped them into the cool water. Even in with so little light she could still see the haggard reflection looking back at him. Snarling, he splashed in over his face embracing the icy chill that came with it. His head was no clearer.

Ori really was dying.

Nori leaned back against a tree trying to gather his thoughts. But what was there to gather? Very soon he would lose the most important thing in his life. Nori couldn't kid himself. The kid was his light in the darkness. Dori's too. There would nothing left after he passed. The others should just call for more stone while they had it on their minds.

He would have to be strong for Dori. He wouldn't run. Dori would need someone to lean on.

Tears continued to leak from his eyes. It wasn't fair! Ori never hurt a soul, was always sweet and kind to just about everyone. If someone should die it should be him. He was the one who stole anything that wasn't nailed down. He was the one who lied to everyone, including his friends and family. He was the one who left the most precious thing in the world behind. Perhaps that's why Mahal had decided to take Ori, because he had been so wicked.

"Punish me, please." He keened as his head fell into his hands. "Please."

The only sounds in the woods were the early spring insects chirping, the babbling brook and the bawling of heartsick dwarf.

There had to be something he could. Something! He was not the type of dwarf that just gave up. Images and conversations of days gone by reached his mind.

**Bofur was sitting there whittling some sort of doll, all the while smiling. It turned out that Bifur was not as far gone as everyone had thought and Bofur had been busy trying to make enough toys that would be sure to please Bifur when he awoke.**

"**You sure are busy." Nori muttered as cleaned on of his many knifes. He had sat with Bofur for the past few hours in hopes of comforting his friend but it seemed like he didn't need it as much now that things had taken a good turn.**

"**Yeah. I want Bifur to see all that I've done when he was out. Ya know him. If he can put a smile of a little one's face, he will." He chuckled.**

**Nori just grunted. There was a wondering thought that he finally managed to catch. "How did you not go insane?"**

"**I'm not insane? Bombur will be happy to hear that one!" his happy voice didn't miss a beat.**

**Slamming down his knife, Nori looked Bofur dead in the eye. "Your cousin was about to go to the halls of our ancestor, there was no way that you and Bombur could have feed his brood and you still kept it together! How?"**

**Bofur's face fell. "Why does it matter?" **

"**It just does!" Nori wouldn't tell Bofur the truth. He had been worried about his friend and he hoped that he was not doing anything…ruinous.**

"**Ya'll laugh." While Bofur didn't mind Nori laughing at him, this was something personal and sacred.**

"**If I promise not to laugh, will you tell me?" Now he had to know. Hesitantly Bofur shook his head. "All right. I promise on the lives of my brothers, I will not laugh."**

**With a faint smile Bofur accepted the terms. "Sometimes when things get to tough, I pray."**

**Nori blinked a few times, put his finger in his ear to make sure they were clear and repeated what his friend said. "You pray."**

"**Yes."**

"**So, let me get this straight. Your life is going to hell in a hand basket and you pray?"**

**Bofur was quite happy with the reaction that he had gotten so far. Nori had kept his promise and didn't laugh. "Yes. Sometimes it helps. I don't know if it will change anything but sometime just asking for help makes ya feel better."**

**Nori had promised not to laugh and he didn't, at least not out loud.**

Maybe he should try it. He had nothing to lose and it seemed to help with Bofur. But then again, it was Bofur and praying wasn't his style. But for his little brother, he would try anything.

It was then that he remembered a "job" that he been asked to do. He was to steal a crystal orb that this cult had and give it to his client. It was a simple enough job, but one that he didn't complete. The people there had seemed so dedicated that he just couldn't take anything from them.

But that was not the important part of his memory. He remembered the leader saying that blood was needed in order for prayers and wishes to reach the ears of the divine. At the time he had thought that it was a load of bull. A middle woman had come forward wishing to have a child. She had been instructed to cut her finger and trace the name of the divine in blood and make her pact. He remembered her words clear. "Oh great one. Please make it so I may have a child. In exchange, I shall never mistreat the child."

He had all but forgotten about it until a few weeks later, he saw the same woman. Her belly was rounded.

_Anything for Ori._ Nori thought as he took out his knife. It wasn't like he had never cut himself before.

The sharp edge of the blade sank down think the tip of his index finger cause a pearl of blood to rise up. Nori knew that would not be enough. He would just have to cut as needed. Slowly, he began to trace Mahal's name in runes.

Before he knew it, his entire hand and part of his arm were cover in crimson cuts. It seemed that no matter where he cut; there was never enough blood to finish. But his was determined. _I have plenty of blood in my body. I will just have to keep cutting…_

Nori had to move to his other arm and hand to finish. He knew that Dori would be inconsolable when he saw the state of Nori's arms. First the youngest was on his death bead and now the middle child is cutting. Nori would just have to cover up under his wounds healed. But that did not matter at the moment. He had finished. Time to make his pact. "Oh great Mahal. Please, please allow my little brother, Ori, to live. I will give you what ever you want! I-I-I." Nori didn't know what he could use to bargain with. What could Mahal want from a lowly thief? "If you save my brother, I promise, on his life, to serve my king and my people. I promise to stay with my brothers, I-I-I promise never to steal again!" By the end he was a sobbing mess. He knew this would never work.

Ori could hear heavy foot steps approach his door. They weren't either of his brothers. They were much too heavy to either of them. As the door creaked open, he smiled as the guard walked in. Even though Nori and Dwalin had problems, Dwalin seemed like a nice person. Well, nice for a person who grunted, didn't talk much and half of the population was afraid of.

But Ori never had anything to worry about with Dwalin. That's what Fili and Kili said. They said that Ori was a good little dwarfling and was never in any trouble, so Dwalin would be nice to him. In the past, Dwalin would give Ori his food, without Dori knowing. Ori knew that his older brothers, well mostly Nori, didn't like Dwalin. Some times, Dwalin would take Nori away saying that he did something wrong. Dori never explained but he did say that it wasn't Dwalin's fault but his eyes would say otherwise.

The bed sank much deeper than it had with Nori. The little red head managed a weak smile. He was really tired. All he wanted was to close his eyes for a little while. Just a little nap. Nothing more. But Dori had taught him that it was rude to nap when guests were there. "Hello, Master Dwalin. How are you?"

_Ya really are sweet aren't ya?_ He thought with a pained heart. The little one was so sick, yet he asked about others. The world would be a much colder place when Ori left it. "Fine. You?"

Dwalin felt a warm forehead against his bare arm. Was he looking for some sort of comfort? Or was he just that tired? Either way, it made the strong warrior weak in his heart. With all of his strength, there was nothing he could do. Putting an arm around him, he brought Ori closer.

With all the death that he had seen, he had always avoided when a little one was leaving. As cold as ice he was, or so he thought, by he would have rather faced Smaug by himself then by near. He just couldn't take it. Adults had a chance to live their lives, be they fair or foul. Little ones were deprived of the choice. For a moment, Dwalin wondered what Ori could have been when he would have reached maturity. He seemed to be much calmer than Nori, so he wouldn't need to worry about him getting into too much trouble. He knew that Dori was always trying to teach Ori whatever he could and Ori seemed to eat it up. Maybe some kind of tutor? But he had seen the lad's passion for writing and drawing. Perhaps a scribe. He could have worked with Balin. Balin seemed to like the lad as well so they would have been a good team.

He had to stop those lines of thoughts, of what could have been. What should have been. For they never would be.

Dori had watched the guard leave his youngest brother's room in silence. The guard usually didn't say much, but this time the silence took a more ominous turn. In his bones, he could feel the time was near. He had to be with Ori. He was there when the little one was brought into this world; he would be there when he left it.

In the room, he could see his little brother cuddling up underneath the massive amount of blankets trying to get that extra bit of warmth. Just from the slight movements, he could tell that Ori was beyond tired. He needed rest. No matter how much Dori didn't want Ori to close his eyes, he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Dori?" Faded eyes tried to catch his older brother's attention. Ori hated seeing Dori so sad. Ori knew that Dori would be happier soon.

He pulled up his usual chair and sat beside the bed. While the fire roared on, he felt an icy hand reach into his heart. This would be the last night, wouldn't it? Was it selfish for him to want to keep his little brother? Despite how much pain he was in? Yes, he was.

"You look sleepy, Ori."

He tried to tell Dori he was alright, but a yawn escaped before he had a chance to. Fluffing the pillow, he eased his little brother back to bed, stroking his red hair. "Rest, Ori."

Ori gave Dori a faint smile. "I will Dori and soon I will be all better. I'm already starting to feel better."

_Keep smiling. _That was what Dori told himself. "I am glad to hear it. Fili and Kili miss you. Rest for now. Good night, Ori. I love you." He kissed his little brother's forehead, pushing back a few strains of red hair.

"Ok. Brother. Good night. I love you too."

Dori watched as his little brother closed his eyes.

The room was too quiet for his liking. There were no other sounds other than their breathing and the sound of the fire crackling. No sound meant no life. His eyes watched as his little brother slept peacefully.

Many nights he had prayed and tonight would be no different. It was the only thing he could do and if he didn't, he was sure he would go insane. _Please let my little brother live. I promise to take better care of him. I will do anything to keep him safe and healthy. Anything. Just please, let him live. If you must have a life, take mine instead._

His silver hair fell around his head as he cried softy into his brother's bed. His shoulders were shaking from both the sobs and attempting to keep the noise down. Through his eyelashes, he watched his brother's chest rise and then fall.

Merry tried to close his eyes to sleep but he knew that sleep would not come easy that night. After Kili had stopped crying, the young dwarf said he needed sometime alone. Fili had not stopped him. Kili had not seen them. When their little group was alone, Fili explained what the stone was for. A coffin. Dwarves were buried in stone. Even during these hard times, when someone passed, everyone would search for stone and do what they could.

The normally happy little hobbit wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that they needed so little given how small the corpse would be. It wasn't right. Ori should have a chance to live and get big. They would need more stone then. _No one should die that young. _

Even though his mind was a hodgepodge of jumbled thoughts, he could still feel the cool breeze from the newly opened window in his darkened bedroom. He didn't even need to light a candle or ask who it was. Merry just scooted over in bed for the other.

Like always, the other waited for a moment to say anything. He didn't want to disturb Merry if he was sleeping. If he was, he could just sleep in the corner or on the floor near Merry's bed. It wouldn't be the first time. Sensing that the other was awake, he began to whisper. "Merry, are you awake?"

A soft voice replied back to the first. "Yeah, Pip."

Biting his lip, knowing that he was being a fool, he asked. "Can I come in?"

"Always." Merry pushed down the covers to give his little cousin some room into the nice, warm bed. He could feel the warmth of the other's body close to him. Pulling the covers back up to their necks, he gently wrapped an arm around Pippin, bringing him close.

"Merry…"

"Shhh, Pip. Get some rest. I'm here." _And I always will be. I will protect you._

If you thought that "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park was a bad sign, well it will get worse in parts of this fic. For instance, the next song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and yes, it is a song from the first Hunger Games.

I regret nothing!


	5. Safe and Sound

Lost little Souls

Chapter 5

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

This chapter has a lot of flashbacks and inner thoughts. However, some of inner thoughts are a bit ambiguous. Can you guess who's inner thoughts goes with which character. Here is a little hint. One of them you haven't met yet and the other you only heard about!

* * *

Bilbo awoke with a start. The night had been a very traumatic one. Many dwarves had come to see little Ori. He had seen Dori try his best to keep it together. But at points, failed. No one could fault him. If anyone did, they would soon find themselves at the other end to Bilbo's fist.

He felt a pull to make, as Hamfast had called it, rounds. Make sure that everyone is where they should be. Everyone was safe and sound. Quiet, even for a hobbit, he first made his way to the living room. Sprawled out on one of the couches, he found both Bofur and Nori. The two curled up together trying to keep the other sane. It seemed that Bofur had been playing a crucial role in keeping Dori semi sane. According to Nori, Bofur would watch Ori at night when Dori would find extra work. Other times, he would just come over to visit and help Dori with whatever he might need. It never seemed to bother Bofur. He seemed to really like the little guy.

Slowly, his feet glided across the wooden floor boards making his way towards the guest bedroom where Ori was staying. Cracking the door open only a sliver, he could see Dori leaning on the bed near his brother. He wanted to enter the room to investigate but did not want to disturb either of the brothers. They needed their rest.

Finally, he made his way to his true destination. Frodo's room.

* * *

**It was always quiet in his home. Always lonely. He knew that he could go out and mingle with others, but he just couldn't. He hated the looks that he always got. **

**He had started to receive them at a young age. After all, what tween would stay alone in a smial all by themselves? If he had to be honest with everyone, it was not for a lack of places to go. Both the Tooks and Brandybucks would have loved to have him there, but it was more for spite that he would not leave. He would not let the Sackville -Baggins take Bag End. Never. This was his home. The home his father built just for his mother. He was not going to give it to anyone who only saw money. But that was years ago before he had reached maturity. Still the looks continued.**

**Maybe that's why he stayed inside. Even though it was quiet. Sure, he would talk to Hamfast and those two had started something of a friendship. Bell, would come over insisting that he take better care of himself. But those two were busy as they should be with four little one and from what Hamfast was saying, they might try for another in the near future.**

**Lucky. While Bilbo might be higher in social standing, he would give it all away just to have someone there with him. Perhaps he should visit his cousins with their little one. **

_I like it here. I really do. Since I've come to live here, I made a best friend. He's more than my best friend. He is my other half. That is what people say about people that they are so close with that if they were apart, they might not be ok. He really is my other half. Whenever I see him I smile, even if it just on the inside. He understands things even if he doesn't always say so. Uncle says he plays stupid. That he doesn't want others to think he is really that smart. But he really is. I wish he would see it. I wish others would see it too. My cousins know that he is smart but it's just us._

_Most people think that we should not be together. That we are too different. But we have more in common than they think. We both like to learn and read. We both dream about adventure and like to pretend that one day the two of us will go on this grand adventure. It would be just him and me against everything! My cousins can come too, but it would really be just about us._

_I hope people see how special he is. He's my best friend._

Thorin had forced as many as he could into the local inns before he would even think about resting. He did mean "force". Gloin had put up quiet a fight but only relented when Thorin skillfully brought up Gimli's wellbeing. The lad had not spent a night with a roof over his head in quite a while.

Still, even with some of his people safe and sound under sturdy roofs, he could not rest. The events from the past few days and especially tonight had left him with a feeling of restlessness. As bone wary as he was, his body could not be still. He had to make sure everyone was safe.

Dragging himself up from where he sat, he first had to see his little nephews. He worried about both of them. Kili had come home crying while Fili looked like a shell of his usual in high spirited self. Thorin knew the reason and it broke his heart. His nephews had become very close with little Ori. Someone who, if the mountain had not fallen, they might never have met. But someone who would most likely not been as in such a dire predicament.

They looked peaceful enough sleeping under the stars, one curled up against the other. Fili holding Kili tight against his chest as if he were afraid to lose him as they slept. Taking a moment, he sat down beside them watching them sleep. They were so close. Closer than Thorin had been withFegrin, which was a shock. As different as those two were they had completed each other very well.

* * *

**The sound of swords and axes crashing raged on as the gruesome battle continued. It seemed like there would be no end to it. But there had to be. There just had to be. They lost their home. They were not going to lose this battle. He would win this for this people. They needed something to hope for.**

**But it seemed like the orcs had a different idea. The pale orc only wanted everyone dead. Thorin had no doubt that losing the battle would mean losing every soul that had gone in with them. He couldn't let that happen. Looking around he noticed that** **Fegrin** **was no longer with him. He had told Fegrin to stay close! He had to find him! He had to find his baby brother. He had promised their mother on her death bed that he would look after his younger siblings. Nothing bad would happen to them. **

**"Fegrin!" He shouted. It was hopeless. The person next to him could barely hear him. What chance did** **Fegrin** **have then?**

**Maneuvering carefully, still fighting, he scanned to field for the familiar golden hair had he had known for most of is life. All he could see was the war raging on. **

**He barely had time to dodge an arrow as he continued to search. From the corner of his eye he could Dwalin and another dwarf with a boar spear trying to fight another wave that seemed to have targeted the prince. It was clear as he heard the metal clash and the swishing sound of flesh being pierced that they would not give up. It was moments like this that he was proud of his people.**

**In the distance, he sees it! The flash of gold he had been searching for. "Fegrin** **!" Thorin cries. The sound of his own voice is eclipsed by the sounds of the turbulent onslaught of orcs. **

**Hacking and slashing, he fought his way to his younger brother. He had to stay with him. He couldn't leave him. Thorin's eye widen as he saw the sword of an orc slash across Fegrin's chest causing a sprit of crimson. **

**No. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a bad dream. Fegrin** **was not just struck. Fegrin** **was not falling to ground. It was all a dream. A terrible nightmare. It had to be. **

**But it wasn't. Thorin didn't know where the stealth came from as he was able to avoid detection from any of the foes but he didn't care. He had to be at his brother's side. No matter what.**

**Falling to his knees, Thorin clutched his baby brother's body to his chest. He could still hear him breathing. Maybe there was a chance that he could be saved. Maybe he could get him to Oin or another healer. They still might be able to save him.**

**Over the roar around him, he heard a soft voice call to him. "Brother."**

**Looking down at his brother, Thorin tried to hold back his tears. "Fegrin** **."**

**"I'm scared. Please don't leave me." **

**Fegrin, the dwarf who thought nothing of riding a mining crate down a mining shaft. Fegrin, the dwarf who looked forward to being out numbered in a fight. Fegrin, the dwarf who clamed that nothing could make him back down, was scared. He knew he was dying. He just didn't want to die alone.**

**Thorin nodded his head. The weak smile was the last thing his brother gave him. Thorin would treasure it always. "I promise I will never leave you." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they rained down on Fegrin's cooling face.**

**It was a nightmare. It just had to be. But his nightmare only got worse. When he lifted his head from his dead brother, he saw the white orc with his grandfather's head.**

* * *

_I know why he lied to me. Well, he didn't lie to me. He just didn't tell me. He is always trying to protect me. Even Uncles says so. I don't like being thought of as weak. I am not weak! One day I will be a great warrior, just like our uncle. But he says I need to calm down first. That my temper will get me trouble. My temper! What does he mean my temper! Brother has the same temper if not worse. Our cousin teases my brother and says he is uncle's heir in name and temperament. Whatever that means… But I know why he protects me. _

_I'm his baby brother and I don't think that he will ever stop protecting me. Balin says that if you are a baby brother, you are a baby brother for life! No matter how hard you try to prove yourself, you will still be your older brother's baby brother. But it is kind of funny when I see Balin try to take care of Dwalin… Once he scolded him for not eating enough! I guess if even a strong and brave warrior like Dwalin has to put up with being the baby, I guess I can too._

_I don't know what I would do without my brother. He is always there for me. Either to get into trouble with or to get out of trouble. We go together like a sword and its sheath. That's what one of our cousin's says. We always have. If I lost him, I think I would be lost too._

_I wonder if Dori and Nori will be lost. Balin says that losing a baby brother or any sibling is worse than losing your arm. The pain in your arm will eventually stop hurting but the pain in your heart will never go away completely. He says that people who have suffered that lose can become cold and lose their ability to see the light in the world. I don't get it. How can someone not see the light when the sun is out?_

_I think he might have been talking about Uncle. I learned that we had another Uncle. Uncle and Mom's younger brother. He was the baby of the three. Once I asked Balin what Uncle was like before our other Uncle died? I never knew that Uncle used to laugh a lot or even smile. We almost never see him have a true smile. Sometimes it is a tiny one. But not like Mister Bofur's or Gloin's. I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh…But when his baby brother died, part of him died as well. Losing our mother was the final nail in his coffin as Balin would say._

_As it turns out, we are what keeps him going, although sometime I think he would be better without us. We are always getting into trouble and we are too curious for our own good. _

_I once heard Balin say that Uncle was sad when I was born. Something about he couldn't give me anything. But I don't want anything. I just need my family. That's it! I hope he knows that. _

* * *

As Gloin looked down at his sleeping child, he couldn't help but feel a bit of treason rise in his heart. Half of his heart wanted to give this room to another much weaker than his strong family. The other wanted to take everything to insure his child's safety and happiness. Either way, he was a traitor. But the moment of conflict was over. They were in the room safe and sound. He just hoped the others would be the same come morning light.

* * *

_I'd lie if I said that I was not jealous of my cousins. They are always together and they go together like a sword and sheath. At least that's what my father says. He is right. I would like to have someone like that. But I don't think that is ever going to happen. I don't think I will have any siblings and as much as I like my cousins, I just…I don't know. I feel alone. Like I'm not like them. I know that we all like to go on adventures but the same can be boring._

_Dad thinks that I am moody because we have moved so much. But that's not it. I want more. I want someone who is not just like me. Someone different but at the same time like me. _

_My Uncle says that people are like weapons. They can either help you or hurt you. If I was a weapon, I think I would an axe. One day, I will have a great big axe just like my dad. But I don't want to be surrounded by axes. I think a bow would be nice. Something different. We could be different but still be in the same armory. I know I'm weird. My family doesn't understand. But that it what I want. For someone to understand!_

* * *

Hamfast stared blankly across the table at the empty chair. His heart pained at its emptiness. Inside himself, there was nothing. He supposed it was better than the pain that had originally dominated his every waking moment, but he wasn't too sure. He wasn't sure about too much anymore. Only that he missed her with all his soul. He would give anything to have her back, even his own life.

She probably wouldn't be sitting here like this if she were in the same spot. He mused. Bell had always been so strong. Much stronger than he was. But that strength didn't stop her from going. It has happened to others from time to time. Hamfast knew that. But he didn't think it would happen to her. To them.

He wanted to join her. Sometimes, he would think about it more than he should. He knew it would be selfish. It wouldn't be fair to May and Hamson, to leave them with their little brothers and sisters. Especially since Marigold was so young…

Marigold… her name meant something to Bell. A ray of hope and light. That was what she had become to him. What all of his children had become to him. He wasn't sure it was fair to put so much on ones so young. But if he didn't, if he didn't think about them, put them first, he knew his despair would swallow him whole.

For them he would live.

Quietly, he made his way around the silent home, making sure all of his children were tucked in and warm from the night.

* * *

_How long has she been gone? It seems like only yesterday she was here making everyone smile. But now she is gone. I miss her so much. I know everyone does. We all try to make it work but there is only so much we can do. We try to smile, especially the girls but still there is a hole in all of out hearts. _

_Bad thoughts have been coming into my mind about Goldie. First, she came and then Mom when away. It wasn't her fault. I know that. But what if someone starts to say it was. What if someone tries to hurt her? I can't let that happen. We won't let it happen. We will protect her from everyone! I will have to be brave enough to protect her. But will my heart be as strong? Will I be strong enough?_

_Mom told me I had to be brave, that I have to be a good big brother. But how can I? How can I live and protect her? How can I keep it together? I can't let Mister Frodo know. This is my burden. Not his._

* * *

_Am I far enough away? I hope so. I don't want anyone to find me. If someone finds me, I will have to go back. I can't go back. I just can't. I would rather die here then go back. Father, why did you send me there? Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? If I did then I am sorry. But please, please don't have anyone find me! I don't want to go back to that bad place again! Let me just stay here if you don't want me. Just don't make me go back!_

* * *

_I really am worthless, aren't I? I can't seem to do anything right. I can't explain what needs to be done. I can't remember everything from my studies. I can't act right. I can't say what needs to be said. But most importantly, I can't protect him. I promised I would but I can't. There really is nothing I can do other than hold him and tell him how much he means. Maybe one day I can, but not now. Not for a while either. Till then please stay strong. You need to stay strong and so do I. But I don't think I can… My heart hurts so much!_

* * *

_I like being here. It's nice and warm. I know in the morning I will have to go back. I don't want to. I just want to stay here with him, but I know I can't. He would keep me here too and try to protect me. But he can't. No one can. Still it is nice to know that someone cares. It helps the pain even when the pain stops me from leaving my home. One day the pain will stop._

* * *

His soft brown eyes opened only to find darkness. It must still be night. He thought as he wished to go back to sleep. He had been having a wonderful dream. There were all these people there and everyone was so nice to him. But then someone, a dwarf with golden hair, came up to and said he needed to go back home. Home? Did he even have a home? Not for a long time. That's way they kept moving. The other only laughed when that was what he said. The response from the other was a saying he had heard his older brother say many times before. Home is where the heart is.

It really had been a wonderful but weird dream. Sadly, it was starting to fade from his memory but the feeling of the all the warmth and happiness remained. Speaking of warmth, he could still feel his brother near him. The warmth emanating off of his larger body made Ori want to curl up next to him. He was glad not to be alone. He never liked the dark. He couldn't read in the dark.

But now a more pressing issue had a risen. He was thirsty. Not just a little thirsty but really, really thirst. He didn't want to wake his brother. His brother hadn't been getting much sleep lately and he knew how important sleep was. His brother was always telling him that he should get more sleep.

However, he really did need that water and he felt kind of gross. It might have something to do with why his sheets were so wet. It looked like he had been sweating an awful lot. Feeling a little bit guilty, he shook his oldest brother's shoulder. "Brother, can I please have some water?"

* * *

The song for the next chapter is called "Heaven's Eyes". It is from the Prince of Egypt movie.


End file.
